Double Trouble
by Kiera M.Cohen
Summary: The story about the Cohens and all their trials with raising two teenage daughters,Seth and Ryan.Please R&R!
1. Live A Little

This story has been a joint effort between my friend Cheryl and myself. We have both worked very hard on this story and we hope that you enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters off The OC, but we do own Kiera and Kendall. You can thank Josh Schwartz for everyone else.  
  
This is a story about the Cohen's and the trials they face with raising two teenage daughters. Ryan is still living with the Cohen's and none of the things that happened with Theresa have taken place.  
  
Chapter 1 Live a little  
  
Kendall was banging on the double doors that lead to her twin sister Kiera's bedroom "Kiera, let me in!" she pounded on relentlessly. A little aggravated, Kiera finally made it to the door and opened it, finding her twin sister staring back at her.

"Sheesh, what is it Sis, I was TRYING to get some sleep."

Kendall shrugged "Sleep, why? The day is just beginning!" Kiera shook her head as she looked at the clock on her nightstand that read 5:00 pm and she shook her head. If anything, her sister always did know how to make her laugh.

"So what exactly may I help you with?" she asked her sister. Kendall plopped down on her sisters' bed and pulled her straight blonde hair into a makeshift ponytail.

"Well, I just heard from a friend of a friend, that there is a parteee at Holly's beach house tonight and I wanted to see when you would be ready to leave."

"Well, I heard from a friend of a friend that you failed your Western Civ. Midterm today and I think you are delusional if you think Mom and Dad are going to let you out of the house tonight." Besides, I have rehearsal tonight. I can't go." Kiera had had a long day and she was not in the mood.

"So blow it off! Mom and Dad are working late tonight anyways, so they wont even know." Kendall suggested.

"But they would know, when YOUR report card comes out and then when they show up for MY recital and I don't know my routine." Kiera argued back with her sister.

"Details, shetails. That recital is a whole 2 weeks away! Come on KK, live a little!!" She could tell he sister was starting to seriously consider joining her when the door opened.

"Girls, Dinner is here." Ryan poked his head through the door.

"Why don't you try knocking next time?" Kendall snarked at him.

Kiera stepped in front of her sister "What are we having?" she asked smiling.

"Your favorite." Ryan shyly smiled back.

"Well in that case, we will be right down." she said as Ryan nodded and shut the door. Kendall rolled her eyes and picked up a pillow and hit Kiera playfully in the stomach.

"Hellooo" She tried to regain her sisters' attention back from the door Ryan had just closed. "Hellooo, sister of mine! I believe we were in the middle of something." Kiera snapped out of it.

"I'll think about it okay? Kiera said as she turned the light out and walked out the door towards the dining room, leaving her sister in the dark. Kendall was obviously pleased with herself.

"I'll take that"

Downstairs in the Kitchen...

"Kiera why don't you sit down and eat?"  
  
"Kendall mom and dad don't spend 4,000 dollars a year on dance lessons for nothing."  
  
"KK your going to puke if you keep dancing while your eating."  
  
"NO I won't!"  
  
"Hey girls!" Seth said as he and Ryan walked into the kitchen."So what's happening in here?"  
  
"Kiera keeps dancing around the kitchen while I am trying to eat my meal in peace!" Kendall complained  
  
"Kiera sit down and eat with us." Ryan said.  
  
"Alright if this will make you all get off my back!" Kiera agreed.  
  
"DEAL!" Kendall said enthusiastically  
  
"So what's on the agenda for tonight you 2?"  
  
"Well Seth you see Kiera and I were just...."  
  
"Well I have rehearsal tonight and Kendall over here has to study for her Western civ. exam retake. Right Sis?"  
  
"You bet!" Kendall said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes at her younger sister.  
  
"Sis you failed that? It was so easy!" Seth said as Kendall jabbed him in the stomach with her elbow.  
  
"HELLO anybody home?" Marissa said as she and Summer walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey guys," Summer said as she greeted everyone  
  
"So are you ready to go you 2?" Marissa asked  
  
"You bet we are!" Seth said as Summer and Marissa began to walk out, "And you 2 stay outta trouble!"  
  
"We will Seth!" Kendall said with a smirk on her face. "Ready for some fun sis?"

"Kendall, we already talked about this. We can't go. Besides, Mom and Dad will flip. Dr. Ingram probably called them at work to tell them you failed your exam."

"So, that's all the more reason for me to have fun tonight, because I will most likely be grounded for the rest of the month!" Kendall continued to push.

"You aren't going to let this go, are you?" Kiera asked her sister as she tucked a strand of her wavy brown hair behind her ear.

"Nope, not a chance." Kendall flashed a smile.

"Fine, lets go. But you sooo owe me sis."

"That's big sister to you." Kendall joked around.

"Well, lets do this." Kiera said, half excited, but half nervous.

Kendall grabbed her sisters' arm and started pulling her up the stairs "Just as soon as we change!"

We hope you enjoyed the first chapter please send a review our way and tell us what you think.:)


	2. We Like to Party

This story has been a joint effort between my friend Cheryl and myself. We have both worked very hard on this story and we hope that you enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters off The OC, but we do own Kiera and Kendall. You can thank Josh Schwartz for everyone else.  
  
This is a story about the Cohen's and the trials they face with raising two teenage daughters. Ryan is still living with the Cohen's and none of the things that happened with Theresa have taken place.  
  
Chapter 2 We like to party  
  
Holly's Beach House.... "Awww yeah, this place is slammin''!" Kendall was obviously in her element. "This party is so ten minutes away from being broken up by the cops!" Kiera was nervous. "Well then what are we waiting for!? Lets make our entrance." Kiera sighed and walked in the front door with her sister. "Oh god." Kiera felt sick "What?" Kendall asked "Seth is here too." Kendall wasn't about to let anything ruin this evening for her." So, and there is Ryan over there" Kendall pointed to the couch Ryan was sitting on and pushed her in that direction. Kiera's expression quickly turned to a smile as she walked towards Ryan. Cohen Mansion... "Hey baby." Sandy walked in and kissed Kirsten softly on the lips. "Hey" Kirsten embraced him Sandy looked around the house amazed "Where is everyone? Its so, well so quiet." he joked "They are all out." Kirsten replied "Out where?" "Who knows where the boys are, but they still have plenty of time before curfew, Gracie is at dance, and I don't know where the hell Kendall is, but she had better be home soon." "What did she do this time?" Sandy was almost afraid to ask. "She failed her Western Civ. exam and her teacher called to tell me that she is allowing her to retake it in after school detention tomorrow. But of course, Kendall is nowhere to be found and conveniently not answering her cell phone." "Maybe she's at the library, studying? Sandy fought to keep from laughing at the thought. I mean that would explain why she isn't answering...you know thanks to the ban on cell phones in library law." Sandy tried to lighten the mood. "Yeah, right." Kirsten couldn't help but laugh, just a little. "But in the meantime, you are telling me that we have this huge house, all to ourselves?" Sandy smirked "Uh huh." Kirsten replied as she pulled him into another kiss.  
  
Meanwhile at the party... "Hey Ryan how are you?" Kiera said as she walked up to him.  
  
"Hey Kiera I'm not so good how bout you."  
  
"Me either Kendall made me come here."  
  
"Marissa made me come here too but she just left me here alone."  
  
"Same with Kendall I swear that she just wants to get me into trouble. I should be at my dance class right now. I even brought my clothes in the car hoping I could leave without Kendall seeing me."  
  
"Well grab your stuff Ill take you."  
  
"Really? I would but its too late now its almost over, and mom and dad will be wondering where I am if I'm late."  
  
"Well then Ill take you home, come on."  
  
"Really Ryan but you don't wanna leave Marissa do you?"  
  
"Why not she left me, come on."  
  
"Thank you soooo much!" Kiera said as she hugged Ryan she had been dying to that forever." Hold on let me go change into my dance clothes just in case my parents are home."  
  
"Good plan meet me at the car."  
  
"Ok, and Ryan thanks for doing this."  
  
"You bet." Ryan said as he slipped out the back door towards the range rover he and Seth shared.  
  
(I can't believe Ryan is leaving Marissa to save me ME of all people, WOW he must be upset at her.) "Ok let's go." Kiera said as she hopped in the passenger side.  
  
"We should be home in 10 minutes." Ryan said as they pulled away.  
  
-Hope you enjoyed chapter 2! Please Review and tell us what you think! Your opinions are very important to us! 


End file.
